


The Insomniac and the Vampire

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mention of blood, Smoking, Vampire!Phil, human!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil’s a vampire and Dan can’t sleep.





	

The sky is slightly overcast. Black clouds stands out slightly against the dark sky of the night. The full moon shines through a break in the clouds. It’s full and large. The moon looks so close that he could reach out and touch it.

The moonlight shines like a spotlight onto him. He’s sitting on top of an apartment high rise. His legs are over the edge and his heels swing freely against the side of the building. A gentle breeze ruffles his ebony hair. The moonlight reflects off of his overly pale skin; making it appear to be sparkling.

His eyes are closed. He can hear far off traffic and sounds of life. London never fully shuts down. The space around him is pretty peaceful though. He tips his head back and allows the moonlight to illuminate his face.

A metal door scrapes across the covering of the roof. He freezes like a statue. His ears strain to hear movement behind him. He hears someone shuffle halfway between the door and his spot before stopping. The flick of a lighter breaks the silence.

“I didn’t realize anyone else was out here,” a voice says softly. The words float on the gentle breeze and into his ears.

He tips his head forward and opens his eyes. The moon is starting to be covered by one of the black clouds. He swivels on the edge and turns towards the voice. One of his legs tucks underneath the other and he uses his knee to help himself balanced.

A man stands behind him. He can’t see him very clearly due to the moon being hidden. From what he can tell, the man is wearing a pair of dark pants. A leather jacket covers the man’s torso. The man has dark hair, but it’s not as dark as his own. When the man takes a drag of his cigarette, he can see his eyes. They’re dark with even darker circles underneath them.

“It’s fine,” he finally responds to the man. The man nods his head swiftly and takes another drag from his cigarette. He watches as the flame moves closer to the filter with each inhale from the man.

“What brings you out here?” the man asks. He thinks for a moment. He’s not sure. Maybe it’s the perfection of the night or the desire to forget his existence for a moment.

“Just needed a break,” he answers. The man nods. The man drops his spent cigarette on the ground and stamps it out with his shoe.

“What about you?” he asks. The man tilts his head to the side and stares off into space for a moment. The man’s hands seem to move on their own accord. They take out a pack of cigarettes and pull out one before placing it between the man’s lips. The man takes a drag of the newly lighted cigarette before answering.

“Can’t sleep,” the man states. The words are heavy as if the man’s admitting some burdened secret. He just nods.

“Any particular reason?” he asks. The man takes a deep drag.

“I have insomnia. It sucks,” the man answers. He chuckles.

“Oh I hear that,” he answers. The man shifts from foot to foot. He stares at him. The world around them is quiet. Neither feel a desire to break the silence just yet. He shifts back around and stares at the sky. The man watches him. The man finishes his cigarette and disposes it in the same manner as his first one.

“I’m going to try to get some sleep,” the man says. He doesn’t turn around.

“Sounds like a plan,” he says. The man nods, but he doesn’t see it.

“Maybe I’ll see you around,” the man says.

“Maybe you will,” he says. The man nods once more before turning on his heels and walking back towards the door. With one last look, the man disappears inside of the building. He never turns around.

The man shows up on the rooftop the next night. He is sitting on the ledge once again, watching the moon. The man sits next to him and lights a cigarette.

“Why do you smoke?” he asks. The man takes a drag.

“We all have to die some day. Might as well enjoy it,” the man answers. He turns towards his companion.

“Do you really enjoy it?” he asks. The man thinks for a moment.

“Not really, but I’m too hooked to it to stop now,” the man answers. He nods. They sit in silence the rest of the night. The man silently smokes his cigarettes. He actually leaves before the man this time. He gets up just as the first rays of light start to break free from the horizon. The man reaches out and grabs his wrist to stop him. He turns towards the man.

“Are you going to be here tomorrow night?” the man asks in a small voice. He smiles a weak smile.

“Yes,” he says. The man nods and drops his hand. He slinks back into the shadows and through the door.

“I’m Dan,” the man says the next night. It’s dark out. The moon is nearly completely covered by clouds. He turns towards his nightly companion.

“I’m Phil,” he responds. Dan smiles.

“I figured I would introduce myself since we seem to be spending our nights together,” Dan explains as he settles himself on the edge. Phil nods.

“Makes sense,” Phil responds. They settle into a silence. That doesn’t last long though.

“Why do you come here?” Dan asks.

“I told you, I need a break,” Phil responds. Dan nods his head.

“From what?” Dan asks. Phil closes his eyes and breaths deeply.

“Life. My existence. Pick whatever option you want,” Phil replies. Dan is unknowingly edging towards territory that Phil would rather ignore right now.

“I can respect that,” Dan replies. Phil waits with bated breath to see if Dan’s going to question him more about it, but he doesn’t. Phil slowly lets the breath out of his nose.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Phil asks. Dan chuckles.

“I’m an insomniac with a petulance for deep thinking way too late at night,” he replies. Phil bites his lower lip.

“What kinds of things do you think about?” Phil asks. Dan sighs.

“All sorts of things. I think about why we exist. If there’s actually a purpose for us,” Dan starts. Phil cuts him off.

“I’ve been wondering that myself for years,” he interjects. Dan nods and smiles.

“I guess you haven’t found an answer yet either. Also, that the universe is too big for us to be the only living things in it,” Dan continues.

“I don’t think we are. I think there are aliens out there trying to figure out how to reach us,” Phil states. Dan chuckles.

“Exactly. I don’t know if that will happen in my lifetime, but that would be great to see,” Dan replies.

“It might in mine,” Phil states absentmindedly. Dan furrows his brow and contorts his face with confusion. Phil didn’t appear to be younger than himself. In fact, he looks to be a few years older.

“How old are you?” Dan asks. Phil sighs.

“Old enough,” Phil says. Dan opens his mouth to say something, but Phil moves and climbs off the ledge.

“I’ll see you around Dan,” he says before walking to the door. Dan watches him go and wonders what he did wrong.

“I’m sorry,” they both fumble out as soon as Dan sits down. It’s the next night and Dan’s just arrived onto the roof. They laugh at their synchronicity.

“It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. I’m really weird about my age. I’m sorry if I reacted so negatively,” Phil apologizes. Dan shakes his head.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have pressed you,” Dan apologizes. Phil chuckles.

“It’s fine. Some day, I’ll tell you how old I am. Maybe,” Phil says. Dan furrows his brow, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on Phil’s statement right now. Phil’s talking about how he won’t be around tomorrow.

“Why is that?” Dan asks him. Phil sighs.

“I have to do something,” he says in a slightly dismissive tone. Dan nods, but doesn’t press the issue. They pass the time discussing their day (boring for Phil and work filled for Dan) and their hobbies (mainly browsing the internet for both). Phil leaves before Dan yet again. Dan watches him go as the sun begins to rise.

Dan decides to go out the next night. Without Phil there, being on the roof would feel weird. Even though they’ve only been meeting there the last few days, it feels like their spot.

He’s wandering through the streets. It’s a cool Saturday night. Music drifts onto the pavement from the bars and clubs. Dan’s not interested in any of those. He just wants to wander around for a while and then head back to his flat. Maybe he’ll actually get some sleep tonight.

A noise comes from an alleyway to his right. He glances down it as he takes a drag from his lit cigarette. There is two people. They’re just outside the light from the nearby streetlamp. It appears that the man is working at the woman’s neck. However, she seems to be caught between pushing him away and pulling him closer. Dan doesn’t know what comes over him, but he calls out.

“Hey?!” he calls. Both people stop their movements. They turn to look at the mouth of the alleyway. A dark substance drips from the man’s mouth. His black hair is pushed back off his face and his black eyes are reflect the meager light. There’s just enough light that Dan can make out the man’s features.

“Phil?” Dan asks in a quiet voice. The man turns towards his companion and moves against her neck. Then, he pulls away and dashes out of the alley. Dan’s left on the sidewalk, staring in the direction of the already retreated figure.

The next night, they’re both on the roof. Phil’s at the ledge. He’s not sitting on it, but leaning against it and shifting on his feet. Dan’s dragging his feet across the roof. He didn’t sleep a wink last night. He spent all last night trying to wrap his head around what he saw or thought he saw. He’s also reluctant to get close to Phil.

Dan stops roughly halfway between Phil and the door. It’s about the same spot he stood in a few nights back when they first met. Phil’s lips stretch into a nervous smile at the sight of Dan.

“I can explain,” Phil blurts out. Last nights events blare through Dan’s mind like an obnoxious television show. He expected Phil to deny everything, but that doesn’t appear to be the case.

“What do you mean you can explain? What the fuck was that last night?” Dan asks harshly. Phil takes a deep breath.

“That was me feeding,” he explains in a serious tone. Dan’s eyes grow wide.

“What-What do you mean you-you were feeding?” Dan asks. His voice cracks and shakes. Phil takes a couple of steps towards Dan. Dan takes a couple of steps back. He puts his hands up in front of himself in protection.

“I mean that’s how I eat. I find someone and take some of their blood. Not enough to drain them, but enough to take the edge off. I also drink from blood bags, but from the source is so much better,” Phil explains. Dan’s eyes grow wide with horror.

“You’re-You’re a vampire?” Dan asks with a stutter. Phil nods his head.

“Yes,” Phil replies. Dan shakes his head, turns on his heels, and bolts towards the door. Phil watches him go.

Dan doesn’t return to the roof for over two weeks. He makes a trip to doctor for medication for his insomnia. He convinces himself that Phil and his confession were just apart of his sleep deprived brain’s imagination. This works for a little bit.

Curiosity gets the best of him though. One night, when he can’t sleep despite his medication, Dan makes his way to the roof. The sky is dark. It’s nearly a new moon. A figure sits on the ledge with their back to Dan.

“Hey. I was wondering when you would show up again,” the person says. Dan shuffles closer to the ledge.

“I couldn’t come back,” Dan says. Phil turns to face Dan. Without the light of the moon, all they have is the dim lights from the streetlamps below.

“Why did you come back?” Phil asks. Dan thinks for a moment. The entire English language seems to have left his head.

“I don’t know,” he confesses. Phil nods and jumps off the ledge. He crosses the roof until he’s closer to Dan.

Dan’s eyes flick between Phil’s dark hair, to his blue eyes, and onto his body. Phil raises an eyebrow as he watches Dan study him.

“I feel like we should start over,” Phil says. Dan feels his head nod under its own volition. His throat feels constricted and his tongue feels enlarged. Both are restricting his ability to speak. Phil sticks out his hand.

“I’m Phil and I’m a vampire,” Phil states. He shoots Dan a lopsided grin. A chuckle slips from between Dan’s lips. He couldn’t help it. Phil’s smile looked too sweet and adorable for him not to laugh. He takes Phil’s hand in his own. It’s thin, cold, and soft against his warm, large, and rough one.

“I’m Dan and I’m a human,” Dan says. They shake hands quickly before dropping them. Nervousness begins to overtake Dan once again. Phil can see the change in the other man.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to bite you,” Phil says in a lighthearted manner. Dan chuckles warily. He takes a step back. It’s not a lot, but it makes him feel more comfortable about being around Phil.

“I’m serious. You’re the first person I’ve connected with in quite a long time. I’m not going to throw that all away for my own selfish needs,” Phil explains. Dan lets out a long, quiet breath. He feels strangely reassured from Phil’s words.

“I have some questions,” Dan states. Phil nods his head.

“I figured you would. What would you like to know?” Phil asks. Dan thinks for a moment. He has so many thoughts in his head that he’s unsure where to begin.

“How old are you?” he asks. Phil nods his head.

“I figured you would ask that. It’s not usually the first question I get asked, but it’s up there. I’m two hundred and fifty-five years old,” Phil states. Dan’s eyes bug wide.

“God! You’re old,” he blurts out. Phil laughs.

“Well thanks,” Phil says while chuckling.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Dan attempts to back peddle. Phil waves his hand in Dan’s direction.

“It’s fine. I’m aware that it’s shocking,” Phil reassures him.

“How old were you when you got turned?” Dan asks.

“I was twenty-eight,” Phil answers. Dan nods his head. That would explain why Phil appeared to be only slightly older than Dan’s twenty-five years.

“Do you know who turned you?” Dan asks his next question. Phil nods his head.

“They were someone I was courting at the time. My wife had died sometime before that. They were the first person I was seriously considering making my wife. They gave into their selfish needs and ended up turning me. They figured I wouldn’t leave them if we were both turned. They were very wrong,” Phil explains. Dan’s heart aches at the thought of Phil’s wife dying.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Dan expresses. Phil waves him off.

“It’s fine. It was over two hundred years ago. We would be long gone by now if life had run its natural course. Any more questions?” he asks. Dan racks his brain for a moment before thinking of one.

“Earlier, you said I’m the first person you’ve connected with in quite a while. What did you mean by that?” he asks. Phil takes a moment to think through his answer.

“I tend not to get so close to people. It’s easier than watching everyone around you grow older and fade away. You’re the first person in about a hundred years that I’ve told my secret to. I usually move away if people start asking questions or noticing things about me,” Phil explains. Dan nods his head.

“What kinds of things would people notice?” Dan asks.

“Things like how I don’t go out during the day or how unnaturally cold I seem to be. The biggest one is if people start noticing that I’m not aging like they are,” Phil says. Dan falls silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry I ran,” he says after a beat. Phil shakes his head.

“It’s fine. It’s a lot for people to take in. I can only imagine what was going through your head. I understand,” Phil says. Dan smiles. He notices dawn beginning to break at the edge of the horizon. Somehow, the night slipped away from them.

“I think you better get going Phil,” Dan states. Phil whips his head around and sees the light starting to shine.

“You’re right. Same place tomorrow?” he asks with hopefulness. Dan nods.

“You bet,” Dan replies. With one final smile, Phil strides inside the building.

The next few weeks slide past like melting snow. Slow at first, but then all at once. Phil answers whatever vampire related question jumps into Dan’s head. Dan recounts what his days are like in the daytime.

Dan insomnia comes back, but it’s due to him not taking his medication. He doesn’t mind though. He would rather spend the hours with Phil. He’s even starting to smoke less because it takes away from his ability to talk nonstop to his newfound friend. The nights become colder as their world slips closer to winter. Dan invites Phil to join him in his apartment.

Phil can’t contain his excitement at the sight of Dan’s flat. It’s actually pretty close to his own with most of the same movies and games littering the space. Dan beams with pride as he watches Phil flutter excitedly around the space. It’s this sight that causes him to start thinking of Phil as his best friend.

After that, it’s like the floodgates opened. They start alternating who’s flat they will hang out at. They spend all their free time together. Phil currently not working, but he lives off of well invested money he’s made over the years. He informs Dan that he can stay in a city for longer that way. Dan just nods his head and chalks it up to one of Phil’s vampire ways. Dan works, but only during the day so they can spend all night together.

Phil’s birthday passes. It’s his two hundred and fifty-sixth. He doesn’t want to do anything for it. Dan insists on throwing him a little party. It’s just the two of them, but Dan got him a few presents. Phil’s so touched that he cries. He ends up returning the favor a few months later when Dan’s birthday rolls around. Dan doesn’t cry, but he’s touched nonetheless that Phil cares about him enough to celebrate his twenty-sixth birthday.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Phil asks. They’re sitting on the ledge of the roof once again. Winter has given way to Spring. Spring is turning into Summer and they’re able to sit on the roof again. Dan’s slightly taken aback.

“Are you sure?” he asks in disbelief. Phil nods his head.

“It gets lonely being by myself all the time. It would be nice to have company,” Phil explains. Dan nods his head.

“Okay,” he says. Phil smiles and they both fall into a comfortable silence.

They find a two bedroom flat in a quiet neighborhood. They find that the neighbors are pleasant, but not nosy. That’s perfectly fine with them. They didn’t need people poking around in their business and finding out Phil’s secret.

They past their next few years quietly. They make a few friends and go on a few dates with people, but they don’t find anyone they would rather spend time with. Dan finally sorts out his insomnia with the help of medicine and even stops smoking. However, things start to shift between them after Phil’s two hundred and fifty-ninth birthday.

Dan starts pulling away from him. At first, Phil’s confused. He keeps asking Dan if he’s done something to upset him, but Dan assures him that he’s not mad at Phil. He’s not convinced.

“What is going on?” Phil confronts Dan. It’s been about a month since his birthday and he can feel Dan slipping farther away every day. They’re stood in their lounge. Dan’s standing near their windows and Phil’s standing near the door.

“Nothing,” Dan tries to shove the issue aside. He makes a move to leave the room, but Phil blocks his path.

“No Dan. We’re talking about this and you’re going to tell me what’s bothering you,” Phil states. Dan tugs at his hair and lets out a frustrated groan. He paces around the open space in the room.

“I’m turning twenty-nine,” Dan blurts out. Phil stares at Dan with confusion.

“What do you mean you’re turning twenty-nine? Of course you are. That’s typically what happens when people have birthdays. They get another year older,” Phil states.

“Not you. You’re forever twenty-eight. I’ll be older than you,” Dan states. Phil eyes go wide with realization. While he will alway technically be older than Dan, he will always look like a twenty-eight year old. Dan’s apparently freaking out about looking older than Phil.

“Are you freaking out because you’ll look older than me? It’s alright. I won’t resent you or anything if that’s what’s worrying you,” Phil states. Dan groans in frustration.

“That’s not it. I mean it kind of is, but it’s not all of it,” Dan says. Phil sighs. Dan’s speaking in riddles.

“Then tell me what you’re talking about,” Phil pleads.

“I want you to change me. I don’t want to age without you. I don’t want to live without you. You’re my best friend. I can’t stand the idea of growing old without you doing the same. Please change me Phil,” Dan pleads. His words rush out in one large breath. Phil freezes. His best friend is asking him to change him. Dan wants to give up his life to spend eternity as a vampire. For the first time in their friendship, Phil runs away.

It became Phil’s turn to avoid Dan. They don’t talk for two weeks after Dan’s confession. A mix of emotions swirled through Phil when he thinks about what Dan asked him to do. On the one hand, it would be nice to spend eternity with someone. On the other, Dan could grow to resent Phil, leave, and they would never see each other again. Finally, after much thought, Phil sits Dan down.

“I need you to talk to you about what you asked,” Phil starts. Dan nods. They’re sitting on their couch. It’s dark outside and a night similar to when they first met.

“What about it?” Dan asks. Phil takes a deep breath.

“I need you to understand the consequences of what you’re asking. If I were to turn you, you would be giving up your whole life. You wouldn’t be able to have children. You wouldn’t be able to see your family. You would have to hide from the world and watch everyone pass away around you while you stay the same,” Phil explains. Dan nods his head.

“I considered that. I’m okay with that. I would have you to keep my company,” Dan states. Phil shakes his head.

“What if you grew to resent me? What if you feel robbed of what could have been?” Phil asks. Dan pauses, but shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t. I want this,” Dan states. Phil sighs.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks. Dan nods. Phil knows that he can’t change Dan’s mind.

“Alright. I’ll change you,” Phil says. Dan smiles. They set the date for Dan’s change for a few weeks away.

Phil’s nervous. He hasn’t changed anyone since he was a young vampire and then only by accident. He stocks up on extra blood bags so Dan will be able to feed right away when he wakes up. They’re sitting in Dan’s room. A slightly uncomfortable silence has settled over the room.

“Are you one hundred percent sure about this?” Phil asks. Dan rolls his eyes.

“Yes Phil. I’m not going to resent you. I’m ready for this,” Dan states. Phil nods his head. He tries to steady his body so his nerves don’t get the best of him.

“Lay down,” he says. Dan lays flat on top of his comforter. Phil moves and hovers over him. Dan reaches up and squeezes his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay,” Dan reassures him. Phil smiles weakly at him.

Phil takes Dan’s head and tilts it to the side. He can see his blood pumping underneath his skin. He descends his fangs. Dan watches the light bounce off Phil’s teeth. He swallows hard. He’s seen them before, but he’s never been this close to them. Slowly, Phil moves closer to Dan’s neck.

Dan feels a slight pinch as the fangs pierce his skin. It’s not so bad at first, but pain soon erupts from the side of his neck. Phil has opened up his vein. Dan bites down on his lower lip so he doesn’t cry out.

Phil tears open his bottom lip. He mixes his blood with Dan’s. Once he’s sure that he’s mixed enough of their blood, he closes up the wound. He pulls back and watches his best friend.

The pain subsides as soon as Phil pulls away. Dan figures Phil closed up the wound. They sit in silence as they wait for something to happen.

“I don’t-,” Dan starts, but his words are cut off. Fire is coursing through his veins.

“Ahh!” Dan screams out in agony. Phil’s face contorts at the sound. He knows it’s about to get a lot worse before it gets better, but he can’t stand to see Dan in pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Phil apologizes. Dan’s struggling to form words. His body is on fire and his nerves are screaming in pain. Darkness is starting to overtake his vision.

“Phil!” Dan cries one last time before succumbing to the darkness. Phil sobs as he watches Dan fall silent. He has nothing left to do, but wait.

Phil keeps vigil by Dan’s bedside. He wipes his sweaty forehead off with a wet cloth in an attempt to keep him comfortable. Dan thrashes around, but he’s still silent. Phil’s not sure which is worse, going through a change like this or watching someone he cares about go through this.

Three days after the initial bite, Dan’s finally gone still. Phil keeps watch, just hoping that he’s going to wake up soon. Dan suddenly sits up. He does it so quickly that it startles Phil, causing him to jump. Dan opens his eyes. They’re not caramel brown like they usually are. They’re pitch black due to his need to feed.

“Phil,” he says with his gravely, disused voice.


End file.
